Scarletpaw
Scarletheart }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seastorm01 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Deception |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Scarlet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Asian wasp |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Burning Desire -Lana Del Ray- |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Rank | APprentice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Clan | OceanClan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Mentor | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Camp |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Foxpaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | OceanClan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Goldgrin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Foxpaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Goldheart - Scarletgrin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} CRazy pretty- crazy insane. I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits 'cause I just don't care You ask me where I been? I've been everywhere I don't wanna be no where but here Appearance Scarletpaw is a light red color, like sunkissed fruit. She has black socks the reach high up her legs. Her body is long and strong and her tail is long and plummy. I've got a burning desire for you, baby I've got a burning desire Personality To be blunt, she is a major flirt. I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits 'cause I just don't care I've got a burning desire for you, baby I've got a burning desire History I'm driving fast, flash, everyone knows it I'm trying to get to you, baby I'm feeling scared and you know it Relationships Gallery Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Seastorm's Stuff Category:Apprentices Category:OceanClan Category:5th Age